


String the Bow

by trascendenza



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali doesn't give up that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String the Bow

**Author's Note:**

> For theswearingkind.

Earthquake spores. Seriously. She'd never met a guy who tried so hard to get out of going on a date with her, but whatever he was selling, she wasn't buying.

So taking the pills had made her feel better? Okay, maybe, but if he thought she wasn't old enough to understand her own sex drive, he was sadly mistaken.

Lucky for him, his friend Wilson was easier to bribe than her gym teacher. Cleavage really was an all-purpose tool.

She folded up the address and slipped it into her pocket, a wicked grin on her face.

Let the hunt begin.


End file.
